John de Lancie
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | education = Juilliard School | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, director, producer, writer, singer, musician, voice artist | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = | children = Keegan de Lancie Owen de Lancie | parents = John de Lancie Andrea de Lancie | website = }} John de Lancie (born March 20, 1948) is an American actor, comedian, director, producer, writer, singer, musician, and voice artist, best known for his role as Q in Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987–94) and the voice of Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010–present). He has been featured in several recurring roles on television series, including Frank Simmons in Stargate SG-1 (1997–2007) and Donald Margolis in Breaking Bad (2008–13). Early life De Lancie was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on March 20, 1948, one of two siblings born to John Sherwood de Lancie (July 26, 1921 – May 17, 2002) -- who was principal oboist of the Philadelphia Orchestra from 1954–1977 -- and Andrea de Lancie. He has a sister, Christina. Being dyslexic, he struggled with reading difficulties throughout his school years. One of his teachers recommended to his parents to encourage him to consider a career as an actor. He ended up winning a scholarship to the Juilliard School in New York. Career Acting Star Trek De Lancie portrayed Q, a recurring character in several of the Star Trek franchise series. He is one of the few characters appearing in multiple series of the franchise. In eight episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation ("Encounter at Farpoint", "Hide and Q", "Q Who", "Deja Q", "Qpid", "True Q", "Tapestry", "All Good Things..."), in one episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ("Q-Less"), and in three episodes of Star Trek: Voyager ("Death Wish", "The Q and the Grey", "Q2"). De Lancie's son Keegan de Lancie appeared with his father as Q's son in one episode of Star Trek: Voyager ("Q2"). De Lancie was initially too busy to audition for the part of "Q" but Gene Roddenberry, whom he did not know, arranged a second opportunity. De Lancie recognizes that even though Star Trek was only a small part of his career, it opened doors for him. Other television roles In addition to his role in Star Trek, de Lancie has appeared in many other television series. He most notably plays the voice of Discord, a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Discord was inspired by de Lancie's "Q", as an omnipotent being who embodies chaos but is occasionally helpful to the heroes of the show. He was a popular actor on Days of Our Lives as Eugene Bradford. He also co-starred in Michael Piller's creation, Legend and had recurring roles in Stargate SG-1 as an NID agent. He has also guest-starred in multiple television series, including Breaking Bad, The West Wing, Charmed, Andromeda, The Unit, MacGyver, Law & Order: LA, Torchwood: Miracle Day, Touched by an Angel, Time Trax, the 1980s revival of Mission: Impossible, and Special Unit 2, along with animated series, including The Angry Beavers, Extreme Ghostbusters, Invader Zim, Duck Dodgers, Max Steel, Duckman, and Young Justice. Film De Lancie's film credits include The Hand that Rocks the Cradle, Get Smart, Again!, The Fisher King, Bad Influence, The Onion Field, Taking Care of Business, Fearless, Arcade, Multiplicity, Woman on Top, Good Advice, The Big Time, Pathology, Evolver, Reign Over Me, My Apocalypse, Crank: High Voltage, and You Lucky Dog. Stage He has been a member of the American Shakespeare Festival, the Seattle Repertory Company, South Coast Repertory, the Mark Taper Forum, and the Old Globe (where he performed Arthur Miller's Resurrection Blues). De Lancie has performed and directed for Los Angeles Theater Works, the producing arm of KCRW-FM and National Public Radio, where the series The Play's the Thing originates. He appeared in Star Trek: The Music, a touring company, with Robert Picardo. De Lancie and Picardo narrate around the orchestral performance, explaining the history of the music in Star Trek. He performed Pierre Curie in Alan Alda's play, Radiance: The Passion of Marie Curie in 2001 at the Geffen Theater in Los Angeles. Video games De Lancie voiced the characters of Antonio Malochio in Interstate '76, Trias in Planescape: Torment, and Dr. Death in Outlaws, William Miles in Assassin's Creed: Revelations and Assassin's Creed III, Fitz Quadwrangle in Quantum Conundrum, and Q in both the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' pinball game and the mobile game Star Trek Timelines, and portrayed Q in Star Trek: Borg. He further voiced human emperor in Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars. He also voiced Alarak in Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void. Writing He co-wrote the Star Trek novel I, Q with Peter David, as well as co-writing the novel Soldier of Light (with Tom Cool). He wrote the DC comic book story The Gift. With Leonard Nimoy, de Lancie recorded several audio dramas based on classic science-fiction tales, under the label "Alien Voices". Music He has performed as narrator with a number of major orchestras including the New York Philharmonic, the Los Angeles Philharmonic, the Philadelphia Orchestra, the Sydney Symphony Orchestra, the National Symphony Orchestra, and the Montreal Symphony Orchestra. He provided the narration for the world premiere of Lorenzo Palomo's The Sneetches and Other Stories (based on the book by Dr. Seuss) with the Oberlin Conservatory Orchestra. He has written and directed ten symphonic plays which were produced with the Milwaukee, St. Paul Chamber, Ravinia, Los Angeles, and Pasadena Orchestras. De Lancie was the writer, director and host of First Nights, an adult concert series at the Walt Disney Concert Hall with the Los Angeles Philharmonic, based loosely on the book of the same name by Thomas Forrest Kelly, which explored the life and music of Stravinsky, Beethoven, Mahler, Schumann, and Prokofiev. In 2006, de Lancie made his opera directorial debut with the Atlanta Opera performing Puccini's "Tosca" from May 18–21. Documentary ]] While on stage at the 2012 Ottawa ComicCon, de Lancie announced that he had made plans to co-produce a documentary about "bronies" (older, usually male teenage and adult fans of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). De Lancie stated that he was taken aback by how disrespectfully national news media portrayed the brony fandom. He began a Kickstarter campaign to help fund the documentary, now titled Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony. The Kickstarter campaign began on May 13, 2012, and by June 10, 2012, had reached a total of $322,022, becoming Kickstarter's second-highest funded film project of all time. Personal life De Lancie is married to actress Marnie Mosiman, who guest-starred in one episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation as a character known as Harmony/Wisdom/Balance in the episode "Loud as a Whisper". The couple have two sons: Keegan (born 1984) and Owen (born 1987). De Lancie is not religious, advocating for others who have this view to be open about it. He spoke at the Reason Rally in Washington, D.C., on June 4, 2016. He spoke in reference to his Star Trek character Q, "My name is John de Lancie, and I am a god. At least, I've played one on TV. And I'm here to tell you as a god that I was created by humans. The words I spoke were written by men and women... Just like all the gods before me... my god creators wanted you to believe I was the omnipotent one." On July 14, 2017, de Lancie attended the unveiling of a statue of Clarence Darrow at the Rhea County Courthouse, Dayton, Tennessee, the site of the Scopes Trial in 1925, where Darrow had argued in favor of the teaching of evolution and secular education. De Lancie is an experienced sailor who spends a lot of his time on the Pacific Ocean, which "sometimes involves very terrifying experiences." Selected filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * * StarTrek.com biography * John de Lancie Interview at AMCtv.com * BronyCon: The Documentary Kickstarter Page Category:1948 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American atheists Category:American directors Category:American male musicians Category:American male singers Category:American male writers Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American musicians Category:American producers Category:American singers Category:Audiobook narrators Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Philadelphia